It's Now Or Never
by myheartisyours0523
Summary: Blaine and Kurt have a lot of living to do.


**I don't own Glee. :(**

* * *

><p><em>1. <em>_I'm lucky just to linger in your light._

Blaine knows how lucky he is.

He knows that anyone, _anyone_, would be lucky to trade places with him.

Because he has Kurt.

Beautiful, talented, amazing Kurt.

Blaine's fingers tighten around the counter tenors and he basks in the warmth of his smooth skin.

There's a moment when Kurt looks up at him, clear eyes landing on Blaine's face, and his full lips pull into the smallest of smiles.

It takes Blaine's breath away.

Blaine knows how lucky he is.

He just hopes he never forgets.

* * *

><p><em>2. <em>_Imagine a place you can always escape to._

Kurt slams his fist into his steering wheel. His fingers hit the horn and sends a blaring beep screaming through the neighborhood.

The lights are off in his house; Burt and Carol and Finn are all out.

Where, Kurt couldn't remember.  
>It just makes the emptiness of it more concrete.<p>

It makes the rain seem harder, louder against his windshield.

He's alone.

He's tired.

He's ready to crawl under his perfect Prada covers.

But the universe, always pitted against him, has a different plan.

Because he knows there's a four page paper waiting for him as soon as he pulled into his driveway.

So for now, he just sits.

He can't bring himself to go inside, but he can't bring himself to leave either.

Curse responsibility.

He sighs and grabs the messenger bag off the passenger seat, holding it carefully over his head as he opens his door and one Versace boot steps out into the rain.

He makes it four steps (a mere twelve left before he gets to safety) when something large and fast collided with him, sending him sprawling into the soaked grass.

The first thing he can think is, "Oh dear god, _my clothes_".

The second "What the hell?" which he voices out loud, over the rain. He feels hands at his waist, pulling him up, and laughter than he was far too familiar with.

Through the laughter and rain, he makes out the words, "What? You've never been tackled in the rain before?"

Kurt reaches out and grabs Blaine by his soaked Dalton tie, dragging him close, and meets that soft pair of hazel eyes. There's a moment when Kurt has to just _look _at him, with his drenched curls pasted to his forehead and his bright, cheerful smile that would, if he wasn't careful, dry up every rain cloud in the sky. He feels the weight of something large – his paper, the stress of the week, _something_ – leave his shoulders.

"I don't know whether to castrate you or kiss you or both."

Blaine's features morph into something like disgust and amusement and mock fear, all at the same time. "Let's not do any castrating today. I'd like to keep my -"

"What are you doing here anyway?" Kurt feels the rain start to weigh down his hair; he realizes he couldn't care less as Blaine's hands reach up and smooth across his jaw line.

"I know you're stressed." He ducks his head to press the softest of kisses into Kurt's neck. "And I also know that the house is empty."

Kurt lets out a laugh and Blaine's lips tickled his Adam's apple.

"You always know just what to say."

And as Blaine pulls him inside, fingers working quickly at the front of Kurt's soaked dress shirt, he realizes that his boyfriend was the _perfect _distraction.

The perfect disruption, the perfect reason to put everything off.

The perfect escape.

* * *

><p><em>3. I wake up every evening with a big smile on my face, and it never feels out of place. <em>

Blaine wakes up with the sun warming his back.

He keeps his eyes closed as his other senses reach out; he can smell coconut and laundry detergent, hear the soft crinkling of cotton as Kurt carefully rolls over beside him, taste Kurt's skin on his tongue, feel soft fingers begin to trace shapes into his back. Lips follow, teasing their way down his spine.

Blaine thinks he could lay here forever.

He flips over with the best agility one can have in the early morning and drops a crushing kiss into Kurt's mouth, arms wrapping around his boyfriend's warm body.

And as Kurt giggles into his mouth, he can't help but smile.

* * *

><p><em>4. How do I get back to the good times? <em>

"I feel…trapped."

Blaine feels his heart clench. This wasn't happening.

"I just…Something's changed, Blaine. You've changed."

He thought it had been for the better. He thought Kurt would be happy.

"I guess I have too."

He feels Kurt's fingers press into his palm. Something small and cold dropped there, sending a cold shiver of regret down his spine.

"No, Blaine."

He can't breathe.

"I can't do this."

He can't think.

"I love you."

He doesn't believe that.

"But I just can't do this."

There's a sigh, and then sharp clicking of heeled boots on the floor; the front door opens and closes with a snap.

Blaine only has enough energy to look down into his palm.

The diamond, clean and clear, shimmered up at him. His thumb slipped over the gold band.

He felt lost.

What happened to their happiness, and how did he get it back?

* * *

><p><em>5. I wrote 200 letters I will never send.<em>

_Dear Blaine,_

I love you, I love you, I love -

**[select all. delete.]**

_Dear Blaine,_

Can you please get out of my head?

You're distracting, and it's hard to concentrate when you're so adorable and funny and smart and -

**[select all. delete. ]**

_Dear Blaine,_

I hate you.

I hate you because you make me love y-

**[select all. delete. ]**

_Dear Blaine,_

I want my heart. Please give it back.

It's not nice to steal.

Love -

**[select all. delete.]**

_Dear Blaine,_

Coffee at 12?

Love,

**[delete]**

Adoringly,

**[delete]**

Hopelessly,

**[delete]**

From, Kurt

**[send]**

* * *

><p><strong>Review. :)<strong>

**More soon.  
><strong>

**I figured you guys would figure it out, but basically I used lyrics from my shuffled library and wrote shorts based around them. **

**No, they are NOT in order or in any particular context. **

**Just random drabbles.  
><strong>

**I didn't feel like explaining that at the beginning, because sometimes it turns people off. Jussayin'.**


End file.
